An oath to keep
by kronos army
Summary: its time for the second prophecy! sorry if the story sucks a bit! review! no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

AN OATH TO KEEP

An Oath to Keep Chapter 1: the Beginning of the end.

"Why, why me?" the man exclaimed rushing around in a frantic panic. This man was just about more important than any human alive and nobody except a select few knew it. He was worrying because he had overslept until 12:20 and his girlfriend was probably going to gut him like a fish for missing his important job interview. "oh well" he thought "there will be plenty more interviews!" he joyously rose from his chair where he had dozed and he rushed around in a frenzy to dress to go meet his Girlfriend. This man Had jet black hair, startling sea green eyes and a weird ballpoint pen he called "Riptide" with him everywhere. This man's name is Percy Jackson. That's right he's back and now he's 20 years old with Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena his four year girlfriend. As he rushed in a panic the doorbell ran he answered it and there stood his 18 year old cousin Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. "hello Percy!" he said grinning. " hello Nico what are you doing here?" "well I was Shadow- travelling and I thought I'd tell you the good news!" he exclaimed excitedly. "what's the news?" Percy enquired. " I HAVE KILLED MY DAD AND TAKEN OVER THE UNDERWORLD!" "Isn't it great?" "Argh you nutter!" yelled Percy and he grabbed Riptide and sliced Nico's head clean off.( AN: THIS IS FANFICTION IT WON'T HAPPEN FOR ALL YOU NICO LOVERS OUT THERE….PROBABLY) then as he died Nico said "Percy I'm sorry…" "why?" he said trembling with what he had done. " I opened the Doors of Death and Kronos is free again." Nico exclaimed. Percy's eyes widened he remembered Rachel his mortal friends prophecy when she became the Oracle four years before when the Titan's were defeated. She spoke the next great prophecy saying " Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call to Storm or Fire the world must fall an oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death". this chilled Percy no doubt as it meant foes could be gathering there right now. Percy sobbing left Nico as he passed on and grabbing his gun went to tell Annabeth the news. When he arrived Annabeth exclaimed "PERSEUS JACKSON!" "WHY DID YOU MISS THAT JOB INTERVIEW?" then he blurted out "that isn't important I have bad news!" after he had told her all that Nico did she gasped and fainted. As Percy brought he round she said " WE NEED TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD!" "why?" Percy asked. "to stop the foes at the Doors of Death and to save the world!" she shouted. " and well…" She faltered but Percy knew what she thought "Annabeth.." "it's been four years I doubt Luke will go to rebirth or be at the Doors of Death." "yes he will and we will save him and bring him back to life!" Percy knew not to argue against Annabeth's wild dream of reuniting Luke with the good after she brought him back from Kronos' control so he could kill himself to save Olympus. " erm Annabeth?" "yes?" she replied. "Well Nico also said that Kronos is free…………."


	2. the revenge of an old, old man

An Oath To Keep… chapter 2

T HE REVENGE OF AN OLD, OLD MAN

"well what do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"well I don't know…" I replied

_PERSEUS JACKSON YOU WILL FIGHT ME!……_

"what?" I asked to myself.

_SURRENDER TO ME OR ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIE STARTING WITH THE BOY!_ a voice yelled. "Kronos" I thought bitterly. But wait what boy?

"Percy?" Annabeth called. Her voice seemed to be coming from a long distance.

"what?" I asked

"well I thought we should go to camp they'll know what to do!"

"it's agreed" I said wistfully longing to return to the camp where so many memories were held.

"and maybe I'll find out who this boy is.." I thought.

Later on……

"Percy, Annabeth!" "welcome back!" Chiron shouted.

"hello Chiron!" we both replied enthusiastically to him.

"what's wrong?" he asked looking at our faces.

"he's back.." we said together in unison.

"who's back?…" Chiron started.

"Kronos." I said grimly

" I see." he replied "this is most important we must discuss what to do with Mr D and he can discuss with the gods"

"o.k.!" said Annabeth "sounds like a plan!"

"oh why dear centaur?" Mr D(AN:DIONYSUS FOR ALL YOU IDIOTS OUT THERE WHO HAVEN'T EVEN READ ONE OF THE BOOKS!)

"because Mr D we need to get the word out he's back.."

"but he's dead isn't he? I thought that Castellan boy and Perry here killed him"

"it's Percy sir" I growled at him through gritted teeth "and he's a Titan he can't be killed!"

"so? Not my problem!" Mr D responded like a spoilt child "now go Johnson you're annoying me"

"Mr D.." Chiron warned.

"forget it" I muttered and we left the big house.

"by the way Percy it think someone's here to see you" Chiron announced later on that day

"who?" I asked perking up immediately.


	3. he's back

_**AN OATH TO KEEP**__** part 3**_

_**HE'S BACK……**_

"_**so Chiron when will I meet who wants to see me?" I asked him**_

"_**tonight but you've met him before!" Chiron commented.**_

"_**oh all right" I said "but can I go to the sword arena?"**_

"_**no as he's there!" Chiron shouted suddenly.**_

"_**so it's a he" I said amusingly**_

"_**no forget I ever said anything!" he barked anxiously.**_

_**Later that day…**_

"_**so I meet this mystery person in just two hours" I said**_

"_**yeah wonder what he's like?" Annabeth commented.**_

"_**well.." said a voice from behind us.**_

"_**GROVER!" we shouted happily.**_

"_**blah-ha-ha!" he bleated back "I'm glad I've found you!"**_

"_**well why were you looking?" Annabeth inquired.**_

"_**Chiron wants you both immediately to meet the person he keeps banging on about!" Grover gasped.**_

"_**let's go!" we both said together.**_

_**At the Big House…**_

"_**Percy, Annabeth.." Chiron started**_

_**Annabeth my heart did a cartwheel I'd meet her and Percy again how wonderful!**_

"_**well here he his the man who will help us defeat the new threat of Kronos!"**_

_**WHAT! wait Kronos! That wasn't mentioned when they brought me back here!**_

"_**the man raised from the dead to help!"**_

"_**no it's Nico!" Percy complained.**_

"_**stop it it's probably Beckendorf!" Annabeth interjected.**_

"_**the man who is a legend!" Chiron continued.**_

"_**it is…."**_

_**(AN:OHH WHO WILL IT BE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: AN ALLAINCE? NO!**_


	4. An Alliance? No!

AN OATH TO KEEP….

chapter four: An Alliance? No!

"say Hello to Mr…" Chiron started.

"will you tell us already!" we exploded.

"I'm just doing dramatic effect." he added miserably

??? P.o.v "here he is about to announce me!" I though evilly.

"well say hello to Mr Luke Castellan!" Chiron announced.

"WHAT!" Annabeth and Percy exploded angrily together.

"well here I come!" I thought.

"hello!" I shouted

Percy's P.O.V

"what do you mean he's helping us!"

"Well Jackson!" Luke drawled "Without me you can't defeat him!"

"he's right." Chiron said "We need to work together!"

"that's right!" Luke said. "we need an alliance!"

"What!" I yelled

"they're right Percy!" Annabeth said.

"An Alliance? No!" I screamed at them.


	5. the only way

AN OATH TO KEEP….

Chapter 5: The Only Way….

"what do you mean?" I asked angrily "work with Luke Castellan? Never!"

"it's the only way Percy that we can kill Kronos for good!" Luke said to me trying to get me to see things in his view. "plus I get rebirth if I help you!" he said gritting his teeth almost relishing what he'll get if we allow him to help.

"fine." I said dejectedly "you're in!"

"excellent!" castellan said "so where to?"

"first" said Chiron "you need to go to Tartarus to check on Kronos."

"WHAT!" Luke yelled "I'M NEVER GOING THERE AGAIN!" "if you're going there go without me!" he cried as he stormed off.

"Luke we need you!" I shouted after him.

"and why do you?" he asked

"it's the only way!" I said to him.

"fine." he said "but I won't like it I've been there before it's worse than being Kronos' host!"

"ouch!" I thought

"well to enter Tartarus we need to jump in the pit and go through the Doors of Death." Luke said.

"wait the Doors of Death?" Annabeth asked. I knew we were thinking the same thing so was Chiron.

"yeah why?" Luke asked

"that's part of the prophecy!" Annabeth said. "foes bear arms to the doors of death!"


End file.
